1. Field of the Invention
Modular system of closet inside part mass manufactured in units of agglomerated material, of adjustable and standardized sizes according to the needs of modern popular or residential buildings, characterized because it is easy to assemble, highly resistant to impacts or items overload, and using optimally wardrobe spaces, with or without lateral edge reinforcement.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Several closet construction designs are known, such as the assembling of pieces or modules generally of solid wood, fine wood or pine wood. For example, British Patent 640,518, describes a dismountable closet based on a module with lateral and back walls formed as one single unit. Japanese Patent 5141080 describes the building structure of a closet based on a smaller member of parts through the use of grooved posts for the assembly of the lateral walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,490 describes a portable dismountable closet for travels, characterized because it has a textile cover on a supporting tubular structure for assembly purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,099 describes a support module for closet to increase the usable space in the closet, based on bars placed in horizontal or vertical positions and assembled on collapsible cylindrical pipes through connecting elements with intersection joints.
Japanese Patent 5098791 describes the formation of a closet through the assembly of wooden frame shaped panels with heat insulation structure with “U” shaped sections and fixed onto posts, forming units.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,803 describes a system of closet organization and a method for its installation, characterized because it features the assembly of a console unit, the unit having tubular plastic posts to include additional racks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,208 describes a self-assembly closet, that uses clip elements to fasten the shelves onto the lateral parts of the closet through a tongued and grooved assembly.
The above-mentioned inventions are generally characterized because they propose adjustable closets that can be assembled and dismounted. The invention relates to pieces of furniture such as closets, book shelves, etc. made of agglomerated-wood based materials that, through various manufacturing techniques, are made as resistant and durable as the pieces of furniture made of solid material. Moreover, said pieces of furniture can be assembled, dismounted and adjusted to the space available according to popular or residential building standards.
The closet inside part is an easily assembled packed modular system adjustable to the space available. It is offered in standard sizes and can be combined for larger spaces from a minimum to a maximum size according to the needs of the user. Said closet inside part consists of a series of mountable modules based on a section provided to hang long clothes, a shelf tower and double hanging section for short clothes. The sections are separated by vertical screens that are longitudinally assembled because said screens are not made of single pieces. The vertical screens are packed in at least two sections, each one fitting inside the box of the closet inside part. The main module is a tower with several shelves 10, FIG. 1, said tower is assembled first through screwing and is fastened onto the wall of the available space.
The shelf tower 10 is a vertical frame with shelves 11 of depth adequate to place folded clothes or shoes 12. Its sizes take full advantage of the agglomerated raw material sheets from which they are obtained. In the shelf tower, it is also possible to place drawers 26 FIG. 4. In the same shelf tower, it is possible to assemble shelves purchased as separate accessories.
The frame consists also of two screens 13 and 14 vertically placed to be fastened to the shelves, one of said screens 13 is higher to create the desired organizer.
The vertical screen 13 is placed very near the mid part of the full width design of the closet inside part and in this way the user can cover afterwards said closet inside part using a set of two equal sliding doors. Besides, if the user wishes to, he can keep said piece in a different position adjusting the product to the width of the existing enclosure through the cutting of shelves and pipes at both sides of the closet inside part. Moreover, said user can choose to cut one side more than the other to keep a larger quantity of short clothes than long clothes or vice versa.
The vertical screens 13, 14 measures no more than half the depth of the deepest shelves. Moreover, the vertical screens are placed far away from the back wall, and in this way it is possible to place the clothes on the shelves through the sides and at the same time it is possible to see the clothes kept up to the contact with the back wall, facilitating the cleaning. The clothes are ventilated in the lowest part, preventing confinement that favors insect nesting, fungus growth or moisture accumulation.
The placement of the vertical screens separated from the back wall makes it easy to obtain the adequate seating of the weight of the closet and the load placed on the shelves and the load received by the hanger pipes sustaining clothes, preventing deformation of the structure of the closet inside part.
The shelves 11 of the tower or frame 10 are panels made of agglomerated material, preferably 40 cm deep and 61 cm long, approximately.
The edges 15 of the screens and the edges 16 of the shelves, FIG. 10 can be reinforced through PVC profiles such as is described in Mexican Patent 202201, owned by the applicant, or as is indicated in Mexican Patent Application No. PA/a/2001/011576. In this way, it is possible to obtain a high quality finishing or through the application of a veneer strip it is possible to obtain an economical closet. Said closet is highly resistant to lateral mechanical stresses through its assembly system. Moreover, it can be reinforced on its left and right side edges, totally or partially with regard to the width of the screen to increase its strength in the case of thin panels through “U”-shaped profiles made of plastic or other material.
The shelf tower is characterized because it is made by two screens preferably, 20 cm wide. Each screen is integrated by two assembly sections reinforced with an economically extruded profile through screwing or tongued and grooved assembly, pressure fit plastic or metal. Each screen presents a minimum thickness that is equal to the thickness of the shelves, preferably from 12 to 19 mm being in this way possible to carry a relatively light package. Because it has vertical screens on only half the depth of the deepest shelves, the weight of the screens is divided by half.
Because they are half the depth of the deepest shelves 11, two pieces of vertical screens fit in only one layer of material within the box instead of needing two layers and in this way the package is smaller.
Because previously laminated agglomerated material is used, a high quality and durable finish can be obtained which is washable.
The hanger pipes 17 FIGS. 2 and 3, are made of steel and of oval cross section to improve their load capacity and reduce the weight of the package and are PVC covered through extrusion so that they can be used in all climates. Instead of this, it is possible to use other types of hanging elements, of one piece or collapsible. Caps are supplied 40, FIGS. 8 and 9, for the heads of the placement and assembly screws and pegs or anchors are supplied for concrete, brick, block, plaster and wood walls, indistinctively.
In FIG. 2, the first combination of mass manufactured modules can be seen. Said combination includes: shelf tower 10, a left side long clothes hanging module 19, through the incorporation of a panel 20 placed in the upper end of the shorter screen 14 of the tower 10 and fastened to it through an element 24, FIG. 13 C and fastened to the larger screen 13 through screws 18 FIG. 9 C and through plastic fastening elements 21, FIG. 14 D onto the enclosure wall. It also includes a right side hanging module 22 with two hanging sections 17, FIG. 3 based on a larger panel 23 fastened by two plastic fastening elements 21, onto the wall and supported on the larger screen 13, the hanging pipe 17 is pressure assembled on a couple of plastic fastening elements 24, FIGS. 2 and 13 C and through screws. reinforced in its intermediate part against excess load through a fork element 25, FIGS. 3 and 10 which is assembled in the hanging pipe 17 that opposes compression stresses because the excess lo load is absorbed by the steel pipe 17. The fork 25 can slide to any desired position because it is not screwed.
An additional combination FIGS. 4, 5 and 6 to previous modular combination relates to inclusion of chests by drawers 26 that offer a comfortable closet inside part for residential or popular housing depending on the finish of the edges 27, FIG. 7 A of the organizing system, i.e the extruding profiles 28 FIG. 7C or adhered veneer strips.
A second combination FIGS. 2 and 3 of the shelf tower is different from the first combination because the long clothes hanging module is larger because it has a longer upper panel 20 and about twice the shelves of the tower 10.
A variation FIG. 15 B of the second combination is the incorporation of two or more chests of drawers 26 depending on the needs or it can include a larger member of shelves and the preferred sizes are shown in said figure, in cm.
In FIG. 6, the parts making up a chest of drawers consisting of two units are shown. Said chest of drawers consist of a base 29, three side shelves 30 and a front shelf 31 each one having a recessed profile 32 in it lower part for the base 29 assembly. The lateral shelves are joined through screws 33, and the front shelf is joined through a specially designed plastic fastening corner element 34, FIGS. 6 and 11, with overlapping elements 35, to facilitate screwing while it has bolts 36 penetrating into holes 37 placed for better screwing and rough use. The chest of drawers 26 also has sliding elements 38 with their corresponding parts 39 for drawers 26 sliding. The shelf 31 can have extruded profiles on its edges for a better finishing can be lined veneer strip adhered through a glue.
On FIG. 14 D, the fastening element design 21 FIG. 14 can be seen on the walls, said design permits a better pressure fastening onto the shelves because of its cone shape, and can be screwed onto the wall of the enclosure through the use of conventional pegs.